


Her Birthday

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: Two one-shot stories that I wrote for Tashigi's birthday. First one is ZoTash and the second one is LawTash. Both of the stories are placed in the Modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece.

**Red and the werewolf.**

**x**

**Hello~ Here is the one-shot ZoTash. It’s modern AU, and it’s a special for Tashigi’s birthday, which was on October the 6 th. Sadly, my health (it’s better now) prevented me to finish it on time, but I decided to publish this one and another one, even if my timing is waaaay off.**

**It's a little naughty? Maybe?**

**Enjoy~**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 

 _What am I doing to myself?_ Tashigi gazed at her reflection, feeling awkward.

No, that was an understatement. She was so embarrassed and nervous that she almost backed out of her plan for the fifth time this evening.

How did she allow herself to be swayed by Nami? Why did she accept for her to arrange her birthday party? A costumed one for that matter? And why in the world did she agreed to wear such a... She looks at herself again. This is not a costume.

This should not be called as such. This...

She wouldn't even walk out of her bathroom in this.

The flirty frock mimicked a peasant blouse, skirt, and corset combo, and the red-and-white gingham high-waisted skirt had a built-in lace-edged petticoat.  Of course, Nami had to throw in killer heels and thigh-highs to "rev up" the whole classic apron and cape look.

Tashigi sighed, massaging her brow.

Sure, she wanted to let loose a bit and have fun, but this was something drastic.

Truth to be told, Tashigi would have dismissed her immediately, only if... She clenched her fist, looking at the red attire she was wearing.

Red was, 'till now, innocent in her eyes. It reminded her of poppies, who were the symbol of remembrance and hope, red velvet macarons she enjoyed and first and foremost of love.

This outfit ruined her views of the color red, particularly the childhood story she was fond of; Little Red Riding Hood. Of course the edited version, Tashigi refused to acknowledge the original gruesome story.

If "granny" saw her in this... It may be a good thing that the old woman in the story can't see too well. Otherwise, she might give her a bit of a talking-to about walking in this getup.

When Nami suggested her to wear that costume, she agreed and was relieved. The costume Tashigi had in her mind was sweet and most of all did enough of the covering.

The big mistake was entrusting Nami to get one for her.

The pieces of fabrics she was now wearing exceeded the limits of her comfort zone.

_"Oh, c'mon, Tashigi! You're too guarded for your own good. Of course, I was going to get you one of the sexy-" Nami stopped when Tashigi casts a glare at her._

_"...Adult costumes." Nami quickly corrected herself as if that changed everything._

_Since Tashigi was quietly raging, the orange haired woman continued to justify her choice. "Well, that’s part of the fun in dressing up! You can be somebody else... You won't be unnoticed and you will finally gain confidence to make the first move-"_

_Tashigi glared harder at her._

_Nami frowned, but didn't give up. "C'mon, trust me. It's going to look great on you! And it's not that bad, I picked the modest one... Guys fantasize about this... You can also fill the basket with your muffins and-"_

_"Nami." Tashigi's tone was intense, as she tried to refer herself from shouting at the woman. Her modest and Nami's modest were like two distinct words._

_The woman made a step back. "Well, I'll leave you to try it," she apprehensively smiled. "See you upstairs!" Nami quickened her pace towards the door, but not before throwing in, "You will tame the heart of a lone, dense wolf tonight." And she quickly closed the door of Tashigi's bathroom since Tashigi launched a hairbrush at her meddlesome upstairs neighbor._

It started to make sense why her witch friend (Nami was wearing a witch costume) waited the last moment to deliver the ensemble. To prevent Tashigi from escaping.

No, she could, but... Something drove her to this. Someone.

The attraction she felt towards him was unbearable. It drove her mad. So she needed to do something extreme since he would never consider her if she approached him as a "normal" Tashigi.

In conclusion, she decided to... It sounded ridiculous even in her mind.

She wanted to seduce him. If she was lucky and doesn't mess up.

Tashigi bites her lip harder.

The dating advice mixed with "techniques" about getting the attention of the desired male Nami suggested, started to swirl in her mind.

 _But he isn't like the rest. The usual things didn't work on him._   She quoted sourly. _Why am I even bothering?_

She closes her eyes, visualizing his appearance; his dark eyes probing her mind anew, face expressionless at first, beginning to warp and change, taking into something animalistic. Then there is only darkness and his lips upon hers. Swiftly, the wild thrill traverse trough her, and the decision was made; she will do this, whatever the cost.

Their paths don't have to cross ever again, since her motivation preceded that of a simple dare or crush. She needed to prove to herself that she could do things like before; that she was still that person who could achieve anything if she tried. He was simply an icing on a cake. A delicious one for the matter. And the gift she decided that she will receive for her birthday, is a kiss from that man.

Her trembling and fear were finally subdued by the desire and daredevil in her. The one she buried during these five years of non-stop working.

When you are younger, you are full of dreams. In order to make them come true, you start to work. But then you fall into a routine.

Get up. Turn off the alarm. Stretch. Do exercises. Shower. Coffee. Breakfast. Grey suit, navy suit, black suit. Pick the most comfortable shoes. Files. Purse. Glasses. Comb and do your hair the exact same way. Go to work. Fit in. Work hard. Work even when your coworkers have a break. Do not get upset when they give you the cold shoulder. Or dump their work on you. Or tell you, you are incapable of having fun. You work hard for your goals, their opinion is not important. Go home later than you should.  Go home where nobody awaits you. Nobody to ask you how was your day. But that's fine, soon your dreams will come true. You will climb up the work ladder if you work hard. You are so close. Lie down in your bed. Tell yourself a few more lies before you drift into a dreamless sleep.

Repeat tomorrow. Repeat for a month. Repeat for five years.

Tashigi had to admit to herself that she was stuck in a corporative loop. Her dreams were locked away for good, she often told herself bitterly.

How did it get to this? The route to her awakening, started one day, a free for that matter.

She caught herself having nothing else to do but tiding up; not having a desire to go shopping or to go to the cinema. She didn't have an urge to do... Anything basically. All the joy was sucked out of her. Maybe she was really incapable of having fun.

"Well, I guess I'll just clean the apartment then," she joylessly replied.

Around 10 pm, a loud knocking interrupted her.

She was staring at the TV without knowing what she was watching.

Tashigi frowns at the sudden intrusion, as if she was doing something significant. She gets up from her couch, dragging her feet to the door in hopes that whoever knocked would give up.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. The intruder ringed the doorbell as if the death was chasing him.

After a sigh, Tashigi opens.

"Hi!" An energetic and beautiful orange-haired woman flashed her a smile.

 _She looks familiar,_ Tashigi thought to herself.

"Um-" She didn't get a chance to reply as the woman cut her off.

"Can I use your bathroom, since mine is taken?" She winked, placing her hands together in a pleading manner.

Tashigi lets out a sigh. "Sure, it's there," she guides the woman to her bathroom, noticing the clothing (the lack of) she was wearing.

"Thank you! You're an angel. I'm Nami, by the way." She disappears behind the door.

"Tashigi." She scratches her cheek trying to remember why this woman looked so familiar.

Right. The woman helped her when the content of her shopping bags scattered in the entrance of the building; she also helped her carry it. Tashigi was just too absent-minded and immersed in whatever project she was working on, to thank her properly. And if her memory served her, she lived upstairs, right above her apartment.

Yes, the loud neighbor who threw parties very often, grinding on her gears.

Tashigi mentally facepalms herself for sounding like the grumpy old lady.

"Definitely incapable of having fun," she retorts.

"Oh, what a relief," the woman came out, more cheerful than when she came in. "Thank you, again."

"No problem." Tashigi tried to keep the talk to the minimum, escorting her to the door.

When the woman made a step out, she suddenly turned to her. "Why don't you come to my party?" She smiled, glancing at her with puppy eyes.

"Um... S-Sory I-I can't." _What's with the stuttering?_ She took a deep breath. "I work tomorrow."

"So what? I do too. And it's not that kind of a party... Just a few close friends and we'll be done in the 'normal time.' Someone complained so I can have parties 'till midnight."

Tashigi tried hard not to grin. "Um, I'm really ti-"

The woman pressed her index finger to her lips. "I won't take no for an answer."

Tashigi was puzzled by a sudden touch and the woman's boldness; she was also starting to get annoyed. "Listen, I really have to refuse, you see I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon, it will cheer you up... There's more to life than just working! When was the last time you let yourself relax?"

Tashigi paused. _When was the last time? On college?_ Anyhow the woman was really persistent so no matter how many times she refuses she won't leave.

 _One drink and I will go._ Tashigi nodded and took the keys out of her lock.

"You don't plan to go like that, do you?" The woman gave her a worried look.

"Uh..." Tashigi looked upon herself. She was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well..."

"C'mon, let's see what you have in your closet." Nami pried her way in, waiting for her.

Oh, this is turning into a headache, Tashigi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not much," she muttered, leading her to the closet.

"Everything is gray and black! Why?" Nami's face was like that of a Munch's painting "Scream." And no, it was not an exaggeration.

"I usually buy clothes I need for work, not anything else in particular." She replied flatly.

"What?! But how can you! I would die."

_Great, another person to tell me how I'm boring and incompetent of having fun._

She should see her love life.

"Listen, Nami, I appreciate your-"

"Hush. Let me think."

"This could work... With this... It's emergency after all." She pulled out skinny jeans Tashigi didn't know she had, and a plain black shirt with long sleeves.

"Change into this, so I can see how it fits you."

Tashigi sighs for the hundredth time that day, taking the offered clothes.

"Could you..."

"Oh, okay." She takes Tashigi's cue to leave, so she can change clothes. "So shy," she chuckled.

Five minutes later, Tashigi called her back.

"Wow, nice figure." The woman sized her up. "However, this shirt doesn't do you justice... It covers your butt which should be seen," she tucked in the shirt messily in her pants. "Hm, it can pass." Nami made the thinker pose as she was solving one of many mysteries of this vast world. "Roll up the sleeves a bit."

Tashigi sighed. Why is she listening to this woman she barely knew? It's bothersome. But a part of her wanted to see where it would lead her.

"Let your hair down," she commended, Tashigi obeyed. "Take off your glasses."

"I can't. I don't see without them."

"Don't you have contacts?"

"No."

"Fine, I guess it can't be helped." The orange haired woman was deflated but didn't dwell on it for too long.

After 10 minutes, Nami was apparently done with the bare minimum.

"Oh, almost forgot. Do you have a nice bra underneath your shirt?"

Tashigi's eyebrows bump together. "Um, does it matter?"

"Of course, it does!" Nami replied as if Tashigi asked why do humans breathe.

"Why?"

"Because of this," she unbuttoned her shirt, to the point where her black bra peeked out.

"Hey, stop that!" Tashigi hurriedly buttoned up her shirt.

"C'mon, live a little, and it's a shame you hide that kind of a bust." Nami pouted.

"I don't want to show it. It brings unwanted attention."

"Honey, what's wrong with a little attention? It helps to boost up confidence, trust me on this."

"Fine." Tashigi lives two buttons open, and lets Nami open two more, as a compromise. She will do the bidding of this bothersome woman, just to get rid of her. Then, back to safety.

But things never go as planned.

"Hello everyone, I'm back!" The woman shouted, making everyone turn to her and unfortunately to Tashigi, crushing her hopes of blending in and leaving.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Who's this beautiful lady?" The blond man took her hand and kissed it.

_What the..._

"Um, hello, I'm Tashigi." She withdrew her hand.

"Tashigi-chan! How 'bout a dance?"

The man stared at her cleavage a little too hard. See? The unwanted attention of pervs.

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance," she turned around, searching for a spot to hide, and she had found one in the corner of the room, taking a seat on the loveseat. _A small party, right._ She should have known better.

People rubbing against each other in a crowded, tiny space... She hated it. That's why she did not like to go to packed places, let alone dance with sweaty people.

 _Let's get that drink, and I'm out,_ she told herself.

Tashigi approached the guy who was making drinks, ordering her favorite cocktail. But when she tried to return to her hiding spot, it was taken.

And normally she would turn around, rolling her eyes at her worst luck, but not this time.

The person who took her spot... Was a sight to look at. She bit her lip, and forced herself to walk away, but not very far, so she could enjoy the view. A man catching her attention was not something that happened too often.

Tashigi wouldn't describe him as the "lady-killer," but the term has a truthful observation to it, as he looked like he was stalking a prey, being on constant alert and ready to deliver the kill. He had a sort of aura which made you want to trail him into the adventure at the very edge of the abyss.

She meets his eyes, and roots to the spot; yes this man was capable of passion, but it was more like a passion of a wild beast rather than a lover. It was cold, exhilarating and dangerous.

And she was smitten.

He looks elsewhere and she's frustrated that he didn't actually look at her, as the mere gaze was able to give her hundreds of small sensual delights.

Then again why would she look at her? She was trying to be unnoticeable and that's something she will always be.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" A voice surprises her, and she almost spills her cocktail.

"Huh?"

"Let me introduce you," Nami took her by the hand, but this time Tashigi drew the line. "N-No, that's alright. I just thought he was an acquaintance, nothing else." She smiled nervously. "And anyway, I have to go, thank you for inviting me." She rushed out, not giving the woman a time to speak.

A month flew by since that night and Tashigi caught herself thinking about the unnamed green haired guy for who knows what time. He was her new infatuation. She was mad about the time daydreaming was consuming, but it also became her guilty pleasure.

How nice it would be to be held by those strong hands... Yes, a delight. But something like that won't happen; they were ... More like he was out of her league. He probably gets all the girls with his cool attitude. But why was he drinking alone then? Probably a part of his "role of cool guy" or something.

No way that he went home alone after that.

 _Ugh, stop with that,_ she cursed herself for letting her thoughts wandering away.

Nothing changed much during the month except the frequent visits of the...

"Tashigi-chan!" The orange haired woman greeted her while she was unlocking her apartment.

"Oh, hello Nami-san."

"How about we go somewhere tonight? Just the two of us."

"I can't."

"But-"

"Well, how about we hang out here? I have a nice wine and we can watch something on TV?" Tashigi hoped to avoid being dragged to the tenth party that month.

"But what if I told you that the guy you like is there?"

Tashigi froze, keys falling out of her hands. "W-What? Puhlease Nami-san, I don't like anyone..." And it happened. She blushed.

_Just great._

"Okay fine." The woman sighed, but not before pulling out the dramatic act called "Why do you close your heart to love, Tashigi."

Tashigi just patted her back, as they entered her apartment for the girls night.

What Tashigi had yet to learn about her new friend is that she never gives up, so as the months flew by, Nami would always mention the mysterious guy that, now, visited Tashigi's dreams. And no matter how hard she denied liking him, she couldn't hide the truth from Nami.                                                                 

"How about I set you out on a date with that guy you stared at? You will like him... He's single! And he is-"

"No, thank you." Tashigi cut her off. She was getting sick of thinking about the guy she hasn't even spoken to, so much that her work started to suffer. And Nami was just prolonging her agony.

"You say no very often. Are you afraid of experiencing the thrill in your life, or any kind of joy?"

Tashigi snapped, "I'm sorry, but you don't know me and you don't have the right to-"

"Okay, I won't butt in anymore. Sorry." She turned, storming away.

Tashigi was perplexed for a few moments. Then, the sadness pressed her chest, and she almost lets the tears out.

 _I even managed to push away Nami, and she... She is_ ... Tashigi allows herself to let some of her burden down her face.

A week has passed by since she last spoke to her, and pretty much everything got back to how it used to be. Only her feelings and thoughts were a mess. Whenever Tashigi was in such a predicament, she would work out. Hard.

The doorbell buzzes while she was in the middle of her routine with dumbbells.

 _Perhaps it's Nami. I should apologize._ Her sweaty form puts down the dumbbells, muscles struggling a bit to hold her weight as she staggered to open the door.

As she opened it, she nearly collapses.

"Uh, another mistake," the guy from her dreams said.

Tashigi forces herself to speak, so she did not appear as a weirdo.

"Can... I h-help you?"

_Oh my god._

"I'm looking for Nami... She’s an orange-haired woman who likes to meddle in everything."

She chuckles. _Indeed._

"I know Nami-san, her apartment is on the next floor right above mine... I think it's number 22."

"Thanks." He smiles. "Sorry if I interrupted you."

"No problem, I was finishing anyway. Working out...  It's needed, muscles, I like to eat so-"

_Just. Stop. Talking. Moron._

"How much are you lifting?"

"Huh?"

She turns around scratching her head, to inspect the dumbbells she purchased without looking at their weight.

"May I come in?" He asks and she isn't capable of saying anything, just giving a small nod.

"They don't seem right for your built." The stranger answered, in thought.

"Are you aiming to build endurance, strength or lean muscle?"

Tashigi only stared at his serious question, her mind vacant.

"Nevermind," to her relief he smiles.

 _Hey, brain, say something, so I don't look totally stupid,_ Tashigi begged.

The brain kept giving the same flat line.

"Ah... Um..."

_Okay, it doesn’t have to be very intelligent. Just something partially logical._

Nothing.

"I know it can be confusing for beginners. Just... The outcome you want to get depends on your number of reps and sets. If you go too heavy you won't be able to complete the workout. To achieve results you should reach fatigue or failure, but you need to maintain form throughout every rep and set."

Tashigi's mouth was slightly agape. _COME ON, BRAIN, GIVE ME SOMETHING._ She only manages to nod again.

"Let me see..." And he grabs the dumbbells raising them as they were a mere toy.

"Hm, as I thought... You need to switch to the lighter ones, then after a month you can gradually increase the weight."

Tashigi could only stare at the whittling of his muscular shoulders, strong and burly arms, his chest muscles bulging through the white shirt he wore. It's safe to say she was distracted. And he may have noticed it too.

"I need to go." He hands her over the dumbbells, revealing her the close up of his face, their hands brushing. At that fatal moment, she forgets all about the dumbbells, dropping them.

One managed to fall right on her foot.

An excruciating pain shoots through her, and she barely withholds a scream.

"Hey, are you okay?” He comes closer again, worry adoring his handsome face. Tashigi would admire it more if it wasn't for the fact that she most likely broke a few bones. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm f-f..." She can't even finish.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"N-no that's-"

He lifts her up effortlessly, much like the cursed dumbbells, and it started to look much like her fantasies, except the agonizing pain, which was obstructing her focus.

Tashigi firmly rejected to start crying in front of him. She still had a little pride left.  

As they left her apartment, while in a tense pain and bliss at the same time,  worry got to her as he couldn't find the way out.

Thankfully, Nami came by and stopped her sweet and painful torture.

She ended up with a broken toe, but her ego was more hurt.

Nami didn't help out that afternoon as she lied on her couch, her leg lifted on the pillow.

"I send him over to you and what? You break your toe?!" Nami sighed with exaggeration. "What did you two do?" She had a sly smile on her face.

"Nothing! He was just lifting my dumbbells-"

"That's what they call it nowadays? My, my... You're not as innocent as you look, and he had me fooled-"

"Nami-san, please quit teasing me," Tashigi replied red as the poppies she cherished.

"Alright, alright... So did you talk? Arranged a date?"

"N-No... Well, he invited me to a gym..." And he mentioned that she was tough. Tashigi liked that very much.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes. I swear you two will be the weirdest couple I have ever matched. The story for your kids will be like, "Yeah I fell for your daddy when he dropped the dumbbell on my toe."

"NAMI." Tashigi pressed the pillow over her heated face.

The incident didn't hinder her as she thought it would, and soon after she started spending time with him. When her toe healed up, Tashigi joined the gym he recommended and took it from there. His name was Zoro, and he was a cop, much to her surprise. The way he talked about workout and work equipment made her believe he owned a gym or that he was a professional. Either way, he was busy with his work much like her, the only difference being that he enjoyed doing it since it was his dream. Not only was he passionate about his career, but he was also an admirable and disciplined guy. Her first impression of him was half true; she was wrong to think that he was a player.  

But even her Mr. Perfect had one big flaw; she noticed after two months being in his vicinity and when they hang out; the guy couldn't take a hint. He was essentially blind when it came to recognizing female affection. And, oh boy, did he get it. He was a chick magnet.

Tashigi nearly bit her lip off when the women flocked around him, and he would innocently give them advice about work-out regimes, not realizing that wasn't why they approached him.

Fortunately and unfortunately for her, cause she couldn't get close either.

She was basically...

"I'm friendzoned." She admitted to Nami one night. "Deep, deep in the friendzone."

"Yeah, he's a dumbass," Nami nodded, rubbing her forehead, and sighing.

"He's not! He just-"

"My bad... You're a dumbass."

"Nami!"

"Did you explain to him clearly that you don't wanna be a cute little one-san or the best female buddy?"

"Well... That's... I couldn't... I don't-"

"So you didn't."  Nami folded her arms across the chest. "I mean, I know the guy for years and he's pretty dense when it comes to romance. You can't wait for him to make the first move. You need to do it."

Tashigi turned pale. That was literally the only thing she couldn't do. She didn't know how to flirt even if her life depended on it; much less make such a dense man realize what she wants.

"Oh, god..." She mumbled, despair overwhelming her.

Which bring us to the current situation.

Tashigi climbs up the stairs slowly, walking at a pace high heels allowed her to. She gulps, praying to Cupid, and other forces to help her not embrace herself tonight.

Her hands clench at her sides and she tries hard to avoid wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, as she walked into Nami's apartment.

Tashigi tried most of her life to blend in, but this birthday was different.

When she walked into the room, she didn't make all the guys fall for her or make them gather around her, but she did get a few whistles, wolf howls and comments like "I'm a big bad wolf" with other allusions to the story she once loved, only making it dirtier in her mind.

Immediately the thought of bolting downstairs and changing into her comfortable clothes surged up, but she resists it, upon seeing her goal.

Like usual, he's in the corner, sitting alone and drinking.

Nothing fancy on him, plain clothes. His "costume" was a gray T-shirt which had "I'm really a werewolf this is my human disguise," written on it.

She barely managed to read it when she approached him. "Hi," she says to him, gathering her nerves.

"Tashigi?" His mouth falls open.

Mentally, Tashigi chalks one point to her. Or perhaps she should call it a tie since that simple contact managed to get her heart rate up.

He, however quickly recovered, not giving up that easily.

"Happy Birthday," he says, smiling. "Your present..."

 _Will be your lips,_ Tashigi loses herself in her thoughts, heat enveloping her.

"...Great, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"A year worth membership in the gym with all the benefits," he repeats rather proud of himself. She tries with all of her strength to give him the brightest smile she could muster. But really what did she expect? All and all it was a great gift.

"Thank you so much," she wanted to sit by his side, but the length of her skirt made her uncomfortable. She swallows her shame and finally sits down.

Even her dense love interest seemed to pick up on that.

"How come you're wearing a dress?" He inquired.

 _To better seduce you with_ , she answered in her mind.

But seriously she was making the story more sickening all by herself.

"I... I thought... It would look different." She replied.

"It does. Your legs look long and lean."

Tashigi blushed, hopeful.

"Workout pays off," he smacked her on the back, taking a chug of his beer.

 She nearly facepalmed herself, contemplating on her next move.

"How come you aren't wearing your glasses?"

 _Cause I don't want to see myself in this outfit,_ Tashigi inwardly replied.

"I don't need to wear them-"

"But you don't see very well without them. Remember when you thought that guy in the gym was me?" He chuckled.

Seducing Roronoa Zoro was proved to be an impossible task by each passing second.

"It's nice though."

He cut through her hopelessness.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. I'm able to see them better."

That probably had to be the best compliment she had ever received; strange and wonderful, pressing up against her, making her more nervous.

_I can't give up!_

"Let's dance," her lips pull into a smile, standing up.

"But you hate dancing." He frowned.

_My damn babbling mouth._

"Once in a while, I do like to dance."

"Then I'm honored."

The walk to the dancefloor where other people swayed in the rhythm of the music she couldn't hear, since she was deaf by the beating of her heart in her ears, pressing their bodies against each other, has shown to be an even more challenging task.

They started awkwardly, as he hesitantly put his hands on her waist.

The next part almost made her faint.

"Nice results," his fingers teased her waist as he felt her up, while other hand did the same with her arm muscles. "Maybe we should try some other work-out for you next week."

Tashigi wanted to cry out of frustration. _This is like a merry go round!_

But she didn't throw in the towel just yet. Rather, she started touching him.

Two can play that game.

She slides her hands down his toned ones, admiring the curves oh his body. Trying to memorize it. Her fingers passed over the burgeoning muscles of his chest, the sturdy vault of his ribs, spreading a tingling sensation in her core.

Their knees brush together, and he asks, "What are you doing?"

There is some tension to his voice, and she likes it.

"Just checking the results of your rigorous training," she mutters, and he seems to be satisfied, as he rewarded her with one of those brilliant, makes her want to melt in her socks, smile.

It lasted for eternity in Tashigi's mind; she would throw out some flirtatious innuendo (she hoped) to see if he makes some kind of flirty response. Zero reaction. All of her advances in hopes of some kind of response rejected.

Her nerves were starting to break under the pressure. It’s time to pull the trigger.

As soon as she was ready to tell him how she felt, someone interfered.

"It's hardly fair to monopolize the Birthday girl, you shithead," the blonde guy named Sanji, who was hanging around Nami all the time, has disrupted their little exhausting game. He looked sophisticated in a velvet long coat with its deep collar and red silk cravat. He was a vampire.

Tashigi tries to ease the tension between the two, but is cut by raging Zoro.

"And what the fuck do you want dartboard brow?! She can spend time with whomever she wants."

 _They are at it again,_ Tashigi sighed. It was no secret that two men argued and competed at everything.

"Tashigi-chan, let me save you time, this guy doesn't deserve you," he completely ignored Zoro, turning to her, and yet again taking her hand in his, gently kissing it. "You look wonderful tonight, happy birthday."

No matter how many times he came on to her, Tashigi was always surprised (and a little scared) by his gallant gestures. She hardly managed to utter, "T-Thank you," feeling on the edge.

"Stop ignoring me you bastard," Zoro gritted his teeth, fuming.

"I'm simply asking a lady for a dance, caveman." He dismissed Zoro, in one swift motion. "Such beauty is wasted on him," he took one of her locks, kissing it.

Tashigi widenes her eyes in shock.

Isn't this guy like a hundred percent into Nami? He's basically trailing after her like a love-sick puppy. So what the-

"Back off, shitty cook." Zoro intervened between them.

"In your dreams moss head. Why don't you do us all a favor and drop dead? Are you blind to this?" To her horror, he pointed at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro cocked his head.

 _Oh, no. Please, no._ Tashigi made one step backward.

"She dolled herself up for you, and you can't even reward her efforts, you poor excuse of a man." He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.

He stared blankly at her, and even in all of her embarrassment, she found him appealing. There was something about a handsome man who was confused and uncertain of himself.

"Tashigi? What's going on?" he mumbles, and she starts to feel the full weight of his undivided attention; on every breath and movement she took.

She opens her mouth to clarify, and is stopped by something; sweat seemed to gleam on the strong column of his neck.

 _I'm making him really uncomfortable,_ the dreaded thought dawned on her. That was the last thing she wanted, to dump her one side feelings on him.

"It's nothing really," she tries to smile and her smile is broken. Tashigi couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Instead, she turns to Sanji, "I'm really sorry, but I can't dance with you," she makes a polite bow, returning to the college Tashigi greeting level.

Zoro still stared at her, even harder it seemed, burning her with his gaze.

"Um, I'm sorry guys, I need to go," she apologetically mumbles, running away as fast as she could, passing by the confused Nami.

Right now she desperately wanted to take this foolish clothes off and cry a little.

A lot, actually.

She no longer cared about her birthday or the party.

Safe in her apartment, she kicked the heels off her legs, desperately trying not to break down. In her sadness, she failed to notice that someone tracked her.

She starts peeling off her thigh-highs, lost in her thoughts.

"So... Are you going to explain to me what in the hell is going on?"

"Eek!" She turns to the unexpected voice, heart in her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she quickly scans the door of her apartment, which she failed to lock.

"I knocked," and his gaze is serious, almost frightening.

"Uh, Um, I wasn't feeling good so-I was-just-I wanted to-I-call it a night..." She paced the room, trying hard to come up with an excuse and something that would make him leave. Right now, she couldn't deal with it.

He stands in front of her, preventing her pacing.

"Cut the crap."

"Everything is a huge misunderstanding," Tashigi lifted her hands up, to prevent him from advancing further.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" He growled, pressing up against her, trapping her against the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry," she weakly uttered, tears sliding down her cheek. "For forcing myself on you." With the barely audible voice, she finished her sentence.

The weight pushed up against her vanishes.

"I didn't know..." He combs his fingers through his green hair, "That you felt that way towards me. It's true?"

"Y-Yes, sorry." Heat in her cheeks has come to the boiling point, and she looks at her feet.

"I see."

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomf-"

"That's a relief."

"H-Huh?"

And in a split second, she is pressed against the counter again, breathe robbed out of her lings, lips devoured by his, as he enclosed on his prey.

Aggressive wouldn't even begin to describe it. It was total domination from his part, as she was too confused to react, let alone do something.

She clumsily supports herself against his chest, her knees wobbling out of the force of impact of his lips.

Occasional breath and groan echoed the silent room, and they finally split.

"So..." Tashigi's breathing was ragged. "You... Feel...The ... Same?"

Licking his lips, he grinned in return. Towering over her, he made her feel small and delicate.

"You have no idea," he murmured into her ear, grazing it with his teeth.

A small moan escaped her. She felt trapped, but it was the trap she never wanted to escape from. She wraps her hands around his neck, gazing into his eyes. "That's-" She's cut off by his lips again, as he firmly pulled her body against his, lifting her up, so she was now sitting on the counter.

Her legs open, allowing him better access to her body, as his tongue slips inside her mouth, gentler than the first time, but equally demanding.

Her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer, as her heart throbbed.

His hands roamed down, caressing her bare thighs, dangerously approaching the hem of her underwear.

A shallow hum escaped her in response. Her body desired him. She could feel he craved her as well.

Their breathing was heavier as they wandered in the direction of the primal needs. But something was off; he was slowing down, his kisses more subtle and tender, until he pulled back and looked away, exhaling. Tashigi was too frightened to ask what was bothering him.

"It's too fast, isn't it?" He racked his hair with his fingers, frustrated.

Tashigi frowned, still sitting on a kitchen counter.

"I liked you for a while now... But I thought how you didn't want to be more than friends. I wanted to confess but... You actually beat me to it."

Her fingers touched her parted lips.

 _Guess we are both fools. Nami was right._ Tashigi softly sighs.

"Zoro, what's the matter?"

"Is... Is this too fast for you?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tashigi titled her head to the side. Fast? The pace was so slow that he made her make a move. Her of all people! But she exailed, deciding to withhold her sarcastic comment. He was nervous just as much as she was.

"No, not really. It's pretty clear what I want."

"It is?" And his face is adorably confused again.

"Yes," she smiled, "I want you."

A small smile formed on the man's mouth, and Tashigi reddened in the response.

"But if you think it's fast then," she got off the counter, "I can wait."

"No, absolutely not." The man vigorously shook his head, making her chuckle at the comical situation.

"I just want you to feel comfortable," his hands trapped her again, and he kisses her forehead.

Her heart starts to melt at his consideration, and that such a rough around the edges man can be soft, failing to notice the way his eyes blaze at her.

"You see," he suddenly lifts her up, and she yelps.

"Z-Zoro, what are you-" She is silenced by his animalistic smirk. "The problem with craving is, the longer we wait," he opens the door of her bedroom with his leg, "...The weaker we are. Unfortunately, I have no self -control left."

**_"And, saying these words, this wicked  ̶w̶o̶l̶f̶ werewolf fell upon Little Red Riding Hood, and ate her all up."_ **

Meanwhile, upstairs.

"Nice work Sanji-kun," Nami beamed.

"Anything for you, Nami-swaaaan."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Whisper that you love me.**

**x**

**Another special for Tashigi’s birthday~**

**It's with Law, since they share the same birthday and it would be a missed opportunity if I didn't write something.** **Also, I didn't try hard to stay in character, just so you know.**

**Fluff warning.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

 

Autumn breeze and scarlet leaves carried the spirit of the season she enjoyed the most. Together, they made a vibrant carpet of unique texture. Red, orange and yellow, in different shades.

Tashigi opens the window, feeling the cool and crisp air caressing her cheeks. The October just started, filling her with nostalgic, bittersweet memories of the last birthday.

Didn't she start the day as she did now, last year too?

A gust of wind comes, tousling her hair. She smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. Indeed. Some things may be alike but... There was a HUGE difference.

Tashigi turns around, gazing at the one who came into her life much like the gust of wind earlier.

He slept without pajama top, as usual, clinging to the large pillow she left at her side of the bed. At first, she would feel guilty for tricking him into thinking she was still by his side, but soon her thoughts would turn into worry that he might catch a cold sleeping like that.

She often covered him with an extra blanket, but not before getting her guilty pleasure. Tashigi stifles a giggle at her silliness, as she covered him.

Naturally, she could never admit that she enjoyed seeing the swirl of his tattoos. Sometimes she would stare for too long, trying to interpret the meaning and the mystery.

It was so much fun guessing than to ask the man himself. She glances one last time, before putting a blanket over him.

_Look at him..._ Her lips arc into a smile. In sleep, he looked almost... Angelic. Tashigi muffles her chuckle thinking how he of all people could be described as such.

He was... Perfect for her. Her mind relaxes, happiness bubbling up from within. There wasn't anything she wished for her birthday.

Except...

Well, it can wait when he wakes up.

She proceeds to the kitchen, preparing herself a nice and hot cup of tea.

You know how in your mind you have the idea of your "perfect" partner? Somebody who would be all those things you're missing and who would complete you?

Turns out that's a bunch of fabricated things films and books made us believe. She burned herself with a high-school sweetheart and later, with "the one" she met on the college. So naturally, she became fairly reserved towards romance and searching for her soulmate. Rather, she immersed herself into work.

But you know life... It never plays by the rules and doesn't miss the chance to mess up your plans just because it's some kind of cosmical game. If you told her she would be head over heels for the guy who's currently sleeping in her bed, workaholic Tashigi from the last year would call you bonkers.

And while the aroma of cinnamon, ginger, and pumpkin enveloped her senses, the memory of the previous birthday pours out.

Possibly the worst day of her life, that started out great. She was greeted by her co-workers, got the birthday song, presents, and cake, but somehow it all went straight to hell at the end of the workday. All because her boss was a pig.

It was her third year there. In the past years, she chose to overlook some of the inappropriate comments he would toss in her direction, mostly because female co-workers ignored him too. They assured her he was like that towards all the female employees working under him, and that it was harmless.

That should have been her first and biggest red flag. But alas, she really loved her work and chose to settle with "not everything can be ideal" policy.

It was tolerable for the first two years. However, when she got promoted, besides the benefits, she also gained an unwanted attention from her boss. The unseemly comments only grew in quantity, to the point she was really worried.

One night when she was staying late, he, a businessman more than 30 years older than her, said he was "attracted" to more than just the luster of her intellect, experience, and skill set.

She blinked once. Twice.

Following the third blink, she realized it wasn't a compliment. But fortunately, he went home, leaving it at that.

A month had passed since that incident, and he didn't do a thing.

She was relieved, but not for long. The next few times, he was bolder, placing a hand on her shoulder, around her shoulders, as if he was kidding and did nothing wrong, often calling her on "friendly dates" and drinks.

Each time she would refuse politely. Even telling him that his behavior is bothering her. He would joke, backing off temporarily.

The new episode happened on her birthday, several months after she refused his invites to god knows what.

At the end of the workday, when most of the people left home, he called her into his office to give her the birthday present. Her gut told her to refuse and walk away, but she hoped he came to his senses, being that he was "happily married" for 35 years and had children and grandchildren.

Tashigi always believed in second chances. Most of the time, it cost her immensely.

The weasely guy smirked, escorting her into his office. Tashigi was starting to get anxious, especially when he closed the door.

She turned around, still trying to keep her composure. He pointed her to sit on one of the two chairs that were in front of his desk.

She sat down, her hands shaking. She had hoped he wouldn't do anything that would make her put an end to all of her hard work. She truly loved her job.

He approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Instantly, she jerked.

He commented that she was tense, and how the gift he prepared for her will be just what she needed. He let go of her shoulders walking towards his desk.

Only one question was on her mind: will she sacrifice all of her hard work for this pathetic excuse of a man who abuses his authority?

The answer was undoubtedly yes, the second she realized his intentions. The moment he pulled the "present" from his desk drawer, the second she opened it to see something a superior should never gift to his employee; a bikini that barely covered anything, along with an invite to his private yacht, to "help her loosen up her nerves."

His offer disoriented her so much that couldn’t even speak. A few minutes later, he bent to try and kiss her, only to be met with her curled fist, as the cold rage flushed through her body.

She was humiliated like never before in her life. The last thing she wanted was to resort to violence. But he needed to know she wasn't one of his victims. He needed to know that she could beat the daylights out of him if she wanted.

For a second, that sounded like a wonderful idea; to get rid of all of her frustration that piled up during years of subtle and not so subtle abuse, as he squealed, holding his bloody nose.

Instead, she busted through the door, pretty sure that she broke it with the raw strength of her rage, stuffing her things into the oversized bag she always carried.

A mental image etched into her mind forever; the bleeding face of that bastard as he screamed that she was insane and that she was fired (after he made sure she was already in the elevator); the way the elevator door shut, cutting out his yelling, and that part of her life she spent three years on.

_Happy birthday, indeed._

Seconds later, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Why? Why did he do this? Is she the first one? If not, how many victims were before her?

She remembers the comments other female employees gave her once she mentioned his verbal harassment; most of them said something along the lines of, “Well, ignore him” and, “Get used to this type of improper behavior, because this is going to happen to you many times. You just need to grow a thick skin.”

Anger accumulated again; she was furious at him, but mostly at herself. Mad, because she didn't know what to do, and enraged because she should have done something, since the moment he started acting inappropriately.

Infuriated, because now, she was powerless.

It was his word against hers; and who knows what kind of twisted story he will tell. It's not like she didn't investigate what actions she should take, but now there wasn't much she could do.

She had read that even if she was to take legal actions, in courts, cases that involve workers against their employers are very often dismissed by judges. The standard for harassment under the law is high, and only an estimated 3 percent to 6 percent of the cases ever make it to trial. Tashigi was horrified by the amount of sexual harassment that happens every day and is dismissed just like that.

As she walked and walked, she couldn't bear the thought of returning to her apartment. Tashigi lets out a painful sigh, wanting to disappear.

_What will I do now?_

She desperately tried not to cry harder.

_Wait. I need to calm down. I won't surrender... It can't end like this!_

Her eyes settle on the nearby pub.

_No, I probably shouldn't._

_Why not?_ The bitter voice inside of her mind asked. _You're unemployed with a bleak future. It's not like it can be worse than it is._

After another groan, she entered.

At least tried to.

Somebody else had the same idea, and her hand touches the strangers' as they clutched the doorknob at the same time. Her skin tingled at the contact, transmitting electricity through her body.

She says nothing, simply staring into the infuriated eyes, blazing like the falling star.

"Are you gonna stare or get the fuck in?"  The calm but piercing voice breaks her captivation, as the stranger scowled at her, pushing the dark hair out of his eyes.

She rapidly blinks, coming back to her senses.

_What a rude man!_

"I had enough of ..." he grumbled something, forcefully getting pass her and into the pub.

_What's his problem?!_

Tashigi sighs, thinking how the chivalry was officially dead in her life.

She took a moment or two to decide whether or not to go in.

_I mean the nasty guy might be a sign not to go..._

Two girls passed by her and entered.

“Oh, what the heck,” she said, getting in after them.

_Just one drink._

"I'm cold. Come back."

Her recollection is broken by his mutter. His eyes were still closed, and he tossed the pillow he was hugging onto the floor.

She quickly places her finished cup of tea on the counter, crawling beside him into the bed, snuggling up to his warm body.

She knew he was just saying that to make her get back into the bed. Tashigi smiles, enjoying the morning cuddles.

She closes her eyes, reopening the memories.

Mr. Grumpy was drinking some kind of amber liquid, sitting alone at the table in the corner.

She remembers trying hard not to glance at his direction. Proven to be futile, as in the following moment their eyes interlock. And she stares shamelessly at him, not realizing until he smirked.

She slowly turns her head to her right, trying to cover the flush in her cheeks.

It was one of those traditional pubs, with the subtle ornate ceiling, and plain oak tables; there was a jukebox playing old songs, and the pinball machine right beside it. Some men were playing dartboards, cheerfully rooting and betting.

Tashigi leaned on the bar, her inky hair lying over one shoulder.

_I'm such a fool... She bit her lower lip. Why am I staring at that guy? What's wrong with me? Not to mention that I still haven't come up with a plan..._

She tries to get up, thinking about how it's time to go home.

"Here you go, love," the bartender smiled at her, giving her the same wine she drank just a moment ago.

"Huh? But I... Didn't order..."

"It's from him." The bartender points, and she is afraid to look in that direction again.

_No way! Why would he buy me... Maybe it's not him._ She turns her head hesitating, and their eyes unite again.

This time he winked, raising his drink in the air as if toasting.

_Ok, I started seeing things..._ She observed him, stunned. He smiles, getting up from his seat.

Her cheeks flushed even pinker, sweat soaking her back and she almost spills the drink he sent her. He sits beside her, and his presence is not intrusive or unpleasant. But her mouth sews shut.

"It's an apology... For earlier." He murmurs, sending goosebumps across her body.

"Oh-That- T-Thanks."

He wanted to say something, but the ringing of his phone prevents him.

"Just a second," he muttered, not bothering to go somewhere more private.

"What the fuck do you want? I told you not to call me. We're over."

Tashigi tried not to eavesdrop, but it was kinda impossible since he was so close and was basically shouting.

"... We're over, you could have just told me like a sensible adult, but you chose to screw behind my back."

Tashigi's anxiety increased, as she listened to the man who, apparently caught his girlfriend cheating.

"... On the same day as my fucking birthday, I swear you know how to make drama..."

Tashigi immediately whips her head into his direction, widening her eyes.

"Yeah, that wasn't something you planned to happen it just did, heard you the first three times. Yeah, an accident. Right, right... When you put it that way... It's truly understandable. You can't call it a fucking "accident" when it repeated for three fucking months!"

His gaze wanders, and yet again, crosses paths with hers. He frowns at her expression, and to her surprise, hangs up.

"What?"

"Oh, no... N-Nothing, sorry." The heat in her cheeks had risen to the boiling point, her drink only enticing it.

_Perhaps I misheard him._

"It's pretty pathetic you know." He starts talking and she stays quiet, sensing that he needed to get it out.  To be cheated by the one you love... Tashigi knew the feeling.

"How could I not notice it? I'm such a fucking moron..." He combs his hair with his slender fingers, giving a sorrowful smirk.

"You're not." The words get out involuntarily.

"Hm?" His gaze concentrates on her, in search of an answer.

"You are not," she speaks a tad louder.

"How would you know?" He frowns, taping his finger against his drink.

"I don't." She exhaled. "But what I do know is that it has nothing to do with you or the qualities you think you might be lacking. I think they get lost within their own world of unhappiness... You have to acknowledge it, but you shouldn't blame yourself. At the end of the day, you found out fact that it was not a relationship you deserve. It does not ease the hurt, however."

This time, he stared at her.

"I apologize, it's not my right to..." The sudden courage she had shattered.

He lets out a snort. "You are ... A meddlesome woman." He takes a sip of his drink.

"What? You were yelling on the phone, how could I not hear?"  Suddenly she felt very offended.

"So why didn't you kept your mouth shut instead of giving advice when you are on a verge of a meltdown?"

She was struck by his words like a lightning.

_Was it that obvious?_ Abruptly, everything came back to her. The way that man's eyes preyed upon her misfortune when he gave her the “gift,” the way he toyed with her during three years, how she was stupid for enduring it for so long, how maybe she could have turned the situation around if she collected some evidence against him, possibly prevent him from harassing some other girl...

Despair engulfed her, tears welling up.

The man lets out a sigh, and she hears him speak again.

"Sorry, it's not your fault, I shouldn't take it out on you."

She covers her face with her hands in embarrassment and tries hard not to let a sob get out.

"Hey." She feels the warmness on her right shoulder. "Just because it's a shitty day, doesn't mean there's no solution."

_I find that a little hard to believe,_ she thought. None the less, she uncovers her face to look him in the eyes, and there it was. The unfamiliar bond she felt she had with this stranger. Weird.

As if he could read her thoughts he quickly adds, "And don't think that I am falling apart... I mean I intended to break up with her, just... I thought we were both reasonable. There was no point in cheating... Yet it stings a little."

He withdraws his hand and she feels slightly disappointed. His warmness and words of comfort showed her how much she needed someone to rely on. But sadly, she didn't have anyone that she could trust and ask for advice. Because all of her time went into work.

_I shouldn't confide to a stranger,_ she clutched the edge of her skirt. _I mean he's nice and... Well... No, no, no._ _Just stand up, and go home._

_And do what? Sink further into hopelessness?_

"Hey, are you okay?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Hm... Yeah." She said weakly.

He gave her a doubtful look.

"Actually, that's a lie. Today is... Probably the worst day of my life.  It's definitely the worst birthday so far."

"Yours too, huh?"

Her lips settled into a hard line and she gives a short nod.

"Well, cheers. To our crappy birthday."

Their glasses clink, and she takes a big sip of the wine, who, now, tasted bitter.

The man is silent for a few moments. "Want to talk about it?"

She doesn't get the chance to reply.

"Or just get wasted? Either way, I need a companion. Hate drinking alone."

"Uh, well..."

"Yeah, that sounded creepy. Scratch that."

"No that's not what I... Um, I tend to cry and fight a lot when I drink ... And I can't really hold my liquor."

He observed her for a few minutes waiting to see if she was joking. However, when he noticed the seriousness of her face, he bursts out laughing.

"Seriously... You are so... You should probably keep that information for yourself, someone could take advantage of you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, that "someone" has to wait in line. Even I take advantage of myself."

The man laughed even harder. "You..." He fought to catch his breath. "I haven't laughed this much in ages." He takes a deep breath. "For that, you deserve another drink. Something non-alcoholic."

This time, they both laughed.

Then he reached out touching her hand with his. He envelops it in a handshake. And she senses the same thing over and over again.

_What was that?_ Is she the only one who feels this...Not love, since that would be absurd? She just met him. Not friendship. Something strange. Perhaps, even special.

This new emotion vibrated through their hands, like a wave of magic. As if it was something meant to be.

"I'm Law," he says.

"Tashigi." She replies, trying hard to maintain eye contact.

"So... Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

With her lips pressing together in a slight grimace, Tashigi decides to tell him everything.

It was hard in the beginning as she felt ashamed of tolerating things she shouldn't have. For not following the procedure and reporting him to the human resources department. For not gathering proof. For many things, she couldn't think about in the given moment, but was sure it would hunt her down later. 

Above all, she seemed so idiotic to herself when she heard the story out loud.

Law didn't give her his opinion, but was a keen listener, judging by the number of details he asked her.

"I'm not gonna lie, it will be a little challenging because you punched the vermin but... Let's drink to that." He smirks and takes his glass clinking it with hers.

"Um, drink to what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"To the solution of your problem." He took a big gulp of his drink.

"Huh?"

"I'm a lawyer. You will have a case against that son of a bitch."

Her mouth slacks wide open.

_Lawyer? Oh wow. That must be it. The bond, the link, the undefined feeling..._ He was exactly what she needed at the moment. His aura demanded acknowledgment, his arguments were vicious, but convincing. The way he handled her...

_Wait._ She paused her fascination with him. _I have no money._

"I'm afraid I can't. You see I have no-"

"Did I ask for the money?"

"Well no... But it's not right-"

"There are other ways of payment." He grins, and she stiffens at the comment.

"Oh, wait that didn't come out right." He corrects himself. "I didn't mean anything sexual."

Tashigi stifles a chuckle at the uncomfortable face he made.

"Well, thank you so much."

"Hey, anything for a birthday twin."

_Huh?_ He's doing that because they share the same birthdate? What an unusual guy.

"There is another motive." He responds to her inner thoughts. "I got into this branch of law because of my sister. She experienced something similar. And I settled with ripping off the money from the bastards like them, instead of having a short-lived pleasure of beating the crap out of the guy who did that to her."

She was stunned. Pleasantly. He was basically saying he chose to help other people who went through the same torture. Tashigi never thought she would look the guy and think of him as some sort of a hero. God no. She never thought about herself to be a damsel in distress, much less depend on someone. She knew how to fight her own battles, and how to defend herself.

It's just that... Life often throws you into situations that catch you off guard.

Particularly the preceding one, who left her wounded and humiliated with her pride hurt. Still, she thought of it as a step forward in her development as a person. Acknowledging that you need a helping hand is something every person must learn.

The spent a good amount of time talking and she can't remember that well how it resulted in the events that followed later.

Although the feeling is still there. It was the most fun she had in years.

The lively atmosphere of the pub, which didn't allow you to dwell in self-pity and be gloomy for too long, the scent of a fresh bear, orange fizzy pop she was drinking and the tang of snacks. It's all there, embedded in her mind.

The way the situation carried her, giving birth to ideas and feelings that were fast and frequent like shooting stars. Her decision to follow them, as if they are the best at the moment. Her shyness out of the way and the boldness to ask him to dance.

He grasped her wrist, running a thumb along the delicate skin underneath, as he stood up from his seat to follow her.

As they started swaying to the notes of the music from the jukebox, her memory fades, as she embraced the music, letting it take control.

With each swaying movement of her hips, with each alluring twist of her body, her power and sensuality grew.  She had a desire to seduce and to be seduced. By none other than the man who held her in his arms.

Was it some sort of tapestry of fate, she didn't know. Didn't really care.

She was grateful for the moment.

_What happened after?_ Tashigi scowled, trying to retrieve part of the fuzzy memories.

_Oh, right._ He offered to escort her to her apartment since she nearly collapsed trying to carry her heavy bag. How did she carry it in the first place she didn't know.

But the chivalry wasn't dead. She smiled, as he carried it; although a short walking distance to her apartment. When he turned to leave, she invited him to stay.

As in, to spend the night.

Tashigi buries her head against his back, embarrassed by the memory. _What was she possessed with?_

She remembers quickly adding her motive for doing so; he had a few drinks and she didn't want him to drive, not thinking that he can use a cab like the rest of the people.

He smiled. "Thank you but no, I will take a cab. And don't invite people you just met to sleep on your couch."

_Well, at least he was the voice of reason._ She chuckles tightening the grip around him.

"You-You're absolutely right." Tashigi's embarrassment took place on her cheeks.  She may have not thought this trough.

It's just that she felt like she owes him. And... She didn't want to part with him just yet.

"I-I..." Her body reacted as her mind got nothing. She grabbed his sleeve.

"Hm?"

"I-I... I would like if you... Stayed... A bit."

He looks at her wordlessly, not shaking off her grip; and suddenly Tashigi becomes self-conscious, and releases his sleeve, looking down.

"I'm sorry."

_Honestly, what's wrong with me? I mean, he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him, and he offered to help me... Is a perfect gentleman... What in the world is making me do silly things?!_

"Well... I guess I could stay for a... Tea?" He lifts her chin up, as she bit her lip.

"Y-Yeah definitely."

Smooth, Tashigi. Really smooth.

They talked about nothing and everything; about their quirks, how they take their coffee and tea, about his cases, about her job and how much effort she put into it, of course, she choked after remembering the earlier events and he would support her in the sweetest way, murmuring words of comfort, but not touching her.

And she appreciates his calm and soothing presence, feeling relaxed.

_Oh, wait... He's also hurt._ Her chest tightens. _I'm so selfish talking only about my problems._

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering... About what happened today with your... Sorry. You don't have to tell me. I meant if you want to talk about it, I will listen." She raises her head, daring to look at him.

He exhaled, closing his eyes and loosening his tie further. "There's nothing to talk about. It's the classic tale where couple falls out of love; one engrossed himself into work, other suffered. And instead of facing the fact that our relationship died, we were cowards. When you're with someone for several years, you get comfortable and dread the thought of breaking it. Humans are the creatures of habit; dating anew and other people... They are frightening."

"I'm sorry." She wanted to take his hand but decided against it. "I understand what it is to try and date again. Like you said it's not the easiest thing to do."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" His question came in fast, startling her slightly.

"No. I ended my previous relationship- No, that's not true. I wish I was brave enough to do it. Instead, he did, cause he figured out career was more important to me than our life together. He was right, and since then I didn't... It's been two years and I didn't have the courage to date again, I used my work as an excuse."

Silence stretched between them, but it was comfortable.

"Maybe you just didn't find the one for you," he smirks. "That's what my mother says, anyhow."

"Well, maybe you didn't find the right one either." She replies.

"No, shit Sherlock." He shakes his head making a grimace, and she can't help but chuckle.

"I think there is no "right one," it's just that you have to find a person who is prepared to give you as much as you want to give. You need balance and compromises. It's like a partnership, and of course, you have to be ready to call each other shit openly and immediately. It's something like solving problems together, that whole couple thing."

He glances at the wristwatch, while she contemplated his words.

"Time to go," he rummages through his pockets in search of a phone.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have it." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Must've left it in the pub when I hung up."

"Oh, no..."

"Can I borrow yours just to check if it's there? I know the bartender."

"Of course." She rummaged through her bag, giving him her cell phone.

After a little while, relief was on his face.

"Yeah, he has it, luckily. I'll pick it up tomorrow."

They glance at each other briefly, and Tashigi feels like something else in her took the wheel. Must be all of the urges she was suppressing from the day she started to work, and she doesn't mind. After all, her gut was never wrong.

"You know... My offer still stands."

"Huh?"

"You can spend the night here." She says it clearly, without stuttering, her cheeks rosy, but she doesn't care.

He gives her a small smile. "Although it's tempting to sleep on this uncomfortable couch, I have to decline. I have to be at the office early and I can't go like this." He pointed at his outfit.

"Well, I was going to offer you my bed, but... I understand. Take care," Tashigi teased.

"You're unbelievable." He makes a firm eye contact with her, leaning in forward. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He whispers.

"What? No!" She blushes heavily, hands moistening. "I just... I..." She makes a step backward, the words fading away, and she found herself in an awkward situation.

_Honestly, what are you doing, idiot? Didn't have enough today?_

"Hey, that's not fair." And he's close, again, lifting her chin up, his lips curved into a smile. "Don't go silent on me now."

He sighs at her silence, making some distance between them. "I like you, but you are... We both are a little vulnerable. Let's-"

She tiptoes to peck him on the lips, her mind spinning. Heavens know she never tried to be bold like this before, but then again she never met someone like him.

He's visibly stunned, shame sneaking out, engulfing her like a tidal wave, making her chicken out.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me! You are right let's-"

The rest of her words are hushed by his lips, his hand clasped gently into the back of her hair, pressing in softly. After a few seconds, he broke away and smiled, “I wanted to do that since we danced.”

Tashigi was deafened by the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. A warm feeling spread in her stomach with the hint of panic, cause she felt the same heat on his skin and his eyes showed desire matching hers.

They should call it a night. Everything was moving too fast.

"We should call it a night." He says, reading her mind.

"Definitely."

She escorts him to the door, and he turns to look at her one more time.

"So... I will contact you about the case and..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Stuff."

She smiles. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are asking me out."

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I would say yes."

He replies with a mischievous smirk. "Bye."

Afterward, he didn't contact her for a week. Rationalizing the situation only made her want to disappear from the face of the earth. She couldn't believe she was attracted to that amount by someone she just meat.

In fact, her behavior was overwhelming and confusing.

_Calm down,_ she said to herself for the umpteenth time. He didn't look like the type not to keep his promise, her gut was never wrong. She just has to wait.

And as the memory of his touch and kiss slowly faded, all those wonderful feelings were replaced by fear and concern. She was exploring the deepest and darkest caves of her mind, full of irritation, anger, and frustration.

Just when she was about to give up, he showed up to prove her faith in him was valid. That time when she opened the door, seeing his confused face, as he rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Uh, I- I didn't take your number and-"

The sight of him nearly made her tear up. And possibly, no certainly, the PMS, as she remembers flinging herself into his arms, almost knocking him down.

To her fortune, he didn't walk away or called her a psycho. He returned the embrace, stroking her back and hair.

He was busy working on her case, which they later won, and he wanted to abstain himself from approaching her to keep the things between them professional. Turns out he couldn't.

In the meantime, the first thing he did was asking her out.

And a year later, here they are. She smiled, pleased with her "problem-solving, gets shit called out immediately," partner.

That reminds her...

"Law..." She whispers into his ear. "Hey... wake up." She kisses him on the temple.

He lets out a little grunt, putting a smile on her lips.

It seems he needed more persuasion. "I..." She kisses his cheek; "Want...” her lips brush against his ear; "My..." she plants a kiss on his neck; "Present..."

She didn't manage to plant her last kiss as he turned to capture her in his arms.

"My, my how bold to wake me up like that." His eyes were still closed, as he tightened the grip around her. "I'm sure you're prepared for the consequences."

"You were already awake, just pretending," she giggled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"And whose fault is that?"

"What? I didn't-"

"From now on, every time you con me with that pillow, you will have to pay the price."

"You don't scare me."

"Hm, I wonder."

His hand travels down, sneaking beneath her pajama top, caressing the small of her back.

"Aghh... L-Law..."

"So, what do you want as your present?" He smirked against her cheek kissing it.

"L-Law, wait...” She squeaks, as he kissed her neck. 

"If you're going to make that face, I'm gonna ask mine once more," he started to unbutton her pajama top.

"Hey now, w-wait a bit."

He gave an exasperated sigh, like a kid who was denied of his favorite toy.

"Fineee. So what's your request?"

"Just... Whisper that you love me, again." She blushes heavily at her words. "Please."

"Silly woman. I'll say it as many times as you wish." He tickled her earlobe with his lips, his hot breath causing the chills of pleasure over her body, "I love you."

 

 

 


End file.
